Sailor Moon SX
by RY-EL245
Summary: This story is about Renie as a young teenager and her life in high school with her friends. She meets a new student named Jude Xavier. They become close and become friends. He is a knight from the moon kingdom of Queen Serenity.


_SAILOR MOON: SX_

PROLOGUE: Many Eons ago deep in space, in a Galaxy where nine planets exist, in a Solar System we call our own. The planets are: Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, Earth, Venus, and Mercury. Our home is on the small planet known as Earth which is the third planet closest to the sun. Orbiting our planet and the Sun is a giant rock called the "MOON" which gives us night. On this "Moon" there is a kingdom ruled by the great, graceful, beautiful and eternal ruler: "Queen Serenity" who lives with her husband and daughter who was to be the new princess of the Moon Kingdom and her name was "Renie".

Renie was a gentle, graceful, yet very beautiful and elegant young girl. She was a spitting image of her mother; Queen Serenity all except for her size and pink puffy hair. She was next in line for the throne. Renie was to be engaged to the young and handsome knight named: Jude Dawn in the next 20 years. He was the royal guard assigned by Queen Serenity to protect her daughter. Queen Serenity was sending her daughter Renie to Earth for her training, but Renie didn't want to leave her home on the Moon Kingdom.

But reluctantly she obeyed her mother's wish. Days after Princess Renie was sent to Earth, Queen Serenity decided to send Jude Dawn to Earth to watch over her daughter, the young princess. Jude Dawn was sent to Earth on another mission also to find the Rare and precious Rainbow Pure-heart Crystal, which could only be found in the heart of pure and specially passionate and kindhearted of children. When Jude Dawn arrived on Earth, he landed in the city of Kyoto, Japan. Jude now had to assume an Earth identity and be placed in Princess Renie's school. His mission was clear, stay as close to Renie as possible and make sure no harm came to his future wife. But he also had to make sure that she didn't get to close to his Earth identity or to close to any male Earth human. Renie was by Moon kingdom law engaged to him and only him. His other mission, besides keeping her safe, was to find the rare Rainbow Pure-heart Crystal in side an Earth human child or teen. Now our story begins!

* * *

Chapter #1

Many years later! It was a beautiful sunny spring day in Kyoto, Japan in the month of March. The birds were chirping, the dogs were chasing cats up trees, ducks were swimming in the pond and many people were out and about during their daily morning routine of shopping, driving to work or doing spring cleaning after a cold winter. Everyone was happy on this beautiful morning; all expect a young teenage girl in the 10th grade of high school.

Her school was located in downtown Kyoto. This girl's name is Renie Matsuyama. She is a pink haired beauty who loves shopping, writing poetry and music and talking on the phone with her friends and checking out cute boys around town or in her school. Renie lives with her cousin Serena who is in her 2nd year of college. She also lived with Serena's Mom and cat: Luna. At this moment in time, Renie was in her Grade 10, 1st period English class, listening to her teacher Mr. Kutamazaki go on about Shakespeare and Romeo and Juliet and all his other famous plays.

Renie wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Kutamazaki; she was doing her usual daydream of the cute guy named Keyonoh who sat behind her, in her Science class. She was thinking about the way his eyes sparkled in the sunlight and the way his smile shone like the moon in the heavens. She was thinking about how he was the only guy who kept glancing at her in class and how he took on the guy who stole her art project in the beginning of the semester. He was the only nice guy she knew in her school besides her friend; Tai Kamiya.

Tai had been her best friend since Elementary School and had always been there for her. He was a tall boy, with spiky hair that looked like the Sun Rise. He was captain of the high school Soccer team and had won over 10 trophies in the high school championship. He was an all around good guy, but he was always out to impress the girls in the school. Tai Kamiya secretly has had a crush on Renie ever since he met her in grade school, but there was no way he could ever tell her. To Renie, all she saw in Tai was a best friend and that's all they would ever be. Renie knew that she could always count on Tai for anything, no matter what the need or situation. Renie and Tai were always there for each other and always would be.

Renie had many friends in school, both in guys and girls. Her best girl friend was a tall and pretty girl from the upper part of Kyoto named; Rika Makino. Rika was a very popular girl in school. She always had the best stuff and newest clothes from all over the world before any of the other girls could even see them in stores. She was an amazing gymnast, she was a fantastic singer with the voice of an angel, or so all the guys said. All the other girls envied her and wanted to have her life.

Rika Makino is an only child who lives with her parents in the upper north side of Kyoto. Her mom is a doctor and her father is a lawyer, so Rika and her family were quite wealthy. Rika was a junior fashion model in the Kyoto Model agency located across town. Rika's goal in life is to become a famous fashion model and travel the world and go to America and Europe. Rika had been Renie's friend since Renie's first day in grade 9 last year. They went shopping together, had sleepovers, hung out and sat beside each other in all their classes, except for English. This year Rika was in Mrs. Nakumata's class. So this year Renie and Rika were only separated from each other for only one class. This wasn't too bad for them. They were together in all their other classes and they definitely hung out during their lunch period. Rika was the type of girl who Renie could always count on, no matter what. These two girls were inseparable. Whatever Renie did, Rika would join in with her best friend.

Both Renie and Rika were on the high school Cheerleading squad. Renie was 2nd cheer captain next to her friend Rika and another girl named; Zoe Orimoto. Zoe was the Queen of the school. She was adored by all the guys in school and was almost twice as rich as Rika. Zoe was always trying show up Renie and Rika and the other girls in school. No matter what it took, Zoe made sure she was the best at everything or had the best clothes or newest toys. She was also the queen of gossip. Zoe would always make up rumors about Renie or any of her friends and would always publicly humiliate them in front of the class or school audience during assemblies.

Renie and Rika were sitting together in Mr. Kutamazaki's English class, when the door to the classroom opened and in walked Principle: Kusaka and a young teenage boy with long hair like a, shag. He had sunglasses on, a Pokémon shirt with a jean jacket, blue denim jeans and skater shoes and he was carrying a Phoenix skateboard and he had baseball cap with the bill worn backwards. He had bluish-green eyes and a face that showed great wisdom and reverence, but also showed rebellion and defiance.

All the girls in the class at once stared at this new student, while some of the guys just watched in disgust. Principle Kusaka whispered to Mr. Kutamazaki something about the student, while everyone sat in silence wondering who this new student was and what he was like. Finally Principle Kusaka left the class and closed the door behind him. Mr. Kutamazaki spoke and announced the new student's arrival. "Class this is Jude Xavier from Okinawa, Japan. He is going to be joining our class." said Mr. Kutamazaki. "I hope you all make him feel welcomed and appreciated. I expect you all to treat him with the same respect you give me and your peers." explained Mr. Kutamazaki. Next Mr. Kutamazaki told Jude to sit down in the empty desk next Renie.

So Jude took his seat in the middle of class next to Renie, who was still daydreaming about Keyonoh-san. For the rest of the period Jude just sat at his desk listening to Mr. Kutamazaki's lesson while all the girls just continued to gaze at him. But all the while the pretty girls in the class were staring at him and guys looked in jealousy, all Jude could pay attention to was Renie, who was sitting at her desk staring out the window and lost in her own little fantasy world.

Later during 2nd period Renie was in gym class with her friends Rika and Tai and the rest of the class. As they were doing laps around the gymnasium, she couldn't help herself from stopping and taking a look at the new kid; Jude. She thought to herself "There is something about him that seems familiar, but I am not quite sure what it is. I feel like I know him from somewhere long ago." Whenever she took a quick glance at Jude, he would look back at her and give her an almost enchanting smile. During lunch Renie and Rika were sitting together in the cafeteria when they noticed Jude sitting by himself. So Rika told Renie to go over and talk to him. Renie said she didn't want to, but Rika forced her to go over anyways. As Renie was walking over to Jude's table she saw something that she thought she had seen in a dream before. It was the moon and a beautiful queen that looked a lot like her cousin Serena. She also saw a man that looked to be a king who resembled Serena's boyfriend Darien. She blinked her eyes twice and looked at the spot where she saw this strange celestial image, but to her surprise it was gone.

So she sat down at Jude's table opposite of his seat. Renie was about to ask Jude if he was enjoying his day so far when he piped up and said "So you're the only girl brave enough to sit with the new kid eh?" Renie looked at him with surprise and said "I guess I am, but what happened to all those girls who wouldn't leave you alone?" Jude then took a breath and said "Oh they're still after me, I just slipped away quietly! I like all the attention and stuff, but it gets tiresome after awhile." "I thought I could use some alone time for a bit and just relax" Jude exclaimed. Renie couldn't believe how calm and cool Jude seemed to be. She thought to herself "Here is this super popular, kinda cute guy who is adored by all the girls in school, yet he'd rather be alone at a table in the far off corner in the back of the cafeteria, away from all the cliques and groups of kids." "Wow!" she thought in her head. "This guy must have it tough to be this popular."

They talked for a bit and later she then told Jude of how her most deepest and most hidden secret and eternal dream was to be a Japanese Pop-Star singer and have her own CD, fans and go on a world tour and meet celebrities. Renie then told Jude of how she always sung in her shower at home and how she would dance and sing in front her bedroom mirror and use a hairbrush for a pretend microphone. She told him of how she loved to go to local parties and sing Karaoke. Renie then made Jude promise (Swear even on his mother's own heart) that he would keep her dream a secret from everyone and only between them.

Just as Jude was about to tell Renie something about himself the bell for the end of lunch and beginning of 3rd period rang. Renie and Jude looked at each other, both with heavy sighs on their faces. They both thought to themselves that they had enjoyed each others company and wished that their chat could continue but knew it had to end for the time being. Jude got up and walked to the cafeteria door and held it open until Renie went through and into the hall. She politely did a curtsy and they walked together to her class.

When they got to her class, her teacher Mrs. Takamori was waiting outside the classroom. Jude was about to say goodbye to Renie, but then Mrs. Takamori told him that this was his 3rd period Math class. Renie was so overjoyed when she heard Mrs. Takamori say this. Renie ran to her seat beside her friend Joey Kidoshina and Jude took the seat right behind her and waited for her to turn around so they could chat some more.

Later during the middle of the period Renie was doing her algebra homework while thinking of how much more there was to this new guy Jude. She had thought to herself when she first laid eyes on him back in 1st period that he was going to be a stuck up, popular jerk. But to her surprise he wasn't at all what she had expected. Renie turned around to get a good look at Jude. But what she saw stunned her. Here he was doing his math work and all the girls in the class around him were asking for his help and to borrow his stuff and yet he just sat there and every few seconds, he would look up and give her a wink and a smile. When he did, Renie would just quickly turn back around in her seat and pretend to stare at her book and as soon as he put his head back down, she would turn her head around to gaze at him some more and study him.

During the last 20 minutes of the period Renie was finishing up her last few pages in her workbook when Jude poked her in the back to get her attention. She turned in her seat and faced him. Jude then handed her a small piece of his notebook paper and went back to his work. Renie then turned back to her desk and was about to read it, when Mrs. Takamori came around to check to see if she was finished her pages for the day. Renie quickly and silently put the note in her pants pocket and went back to work.

Now it was the very last 5 minutes of class and everyone was sitting in their seats and packing their bags for their next class. Renie was sitting in her seat and about to turn around to talk to Jude, when Mrs. Takamori announced to the class the homework for the weekend. "Class, I want you all to do page #'s 125-137 and I want it done by Monday." Mrs. Takamori said. Mrs. Takamori also said "As for our new student, Mr. Jude Xavier I want anyone of you to bring him up to speed in our work. Mrs. Takamori then said "So if any of you could give him your number and give him our last few pages of homework that would be most helpful for him." As soon as she finished speaking to the class, the bell rang for the next and final period of the day.

As Renie was walking to her 4th and final period of her long day she decided that she would find Jude before then end of the day and give him her number so that she could help him catch up in their math class. She looked around the main atrium of the school to see if she could spot him and see if they had their last class together, but just when she thought she saw him go downstairs, the bell rang for everyone to get to their classes and teachers were rushing everyone into class.

Renie looked at her schedule and noticed she had Mr. Yokoyino's 4th period Science class. So she headed off for the Tech hallway and her class. Just as she arrived Mr. Yokoyino was about to shut the classroom door when he saw her running to his class, so he waited for her. Mr. Yokoyino was not pleased to see Renie coming to class late. Renie was his best student and even his student tutor whenever she was free. Renie quickly took her seat on the left side of the class in the middle row and sat next to her best friend Rika. Without realizing who was sitting behind her she got out her science folder and got right to work on her essay on Electro Magnetism. While she was working with Rika on their essay for Mr. Yokoyino she dropped her blue pen that

she was using and so she bent over to pick it up when she saw another hand go to pick it up as well. She turned to face the person that the hand belonged to and was about to thank them when she noticed that it was Jude Xavier. Renie was so happy to know that he had joined all her classes for the semester, but she tried to hide her excitement. In her head though she was screaming and doing back flips and cartwheels and singing "Joy to the world!"

But then she thought to herself "Why am I going head over heels for a guy I just met today and barely know anything about?" But she didn't care; she realized two reasons of why she liked him were because of his smile and his charm.

He may have been a stranger to her and he may have looked like a popular snob but he proved that he wasn't. He was a real down to earth nice guy. That is when she remembered the note he had given her in their last period. She was about to take it out when Jude said "Renie I know you are anxious to read my note but I am asking you to wait until you get on your bus to go home. Trust me, the longer you wait the more you'll enjoy it when you read it!" Jude then said "Once you read the note, follow and do what it says and you will be even happier when you wake up tomorrow morning." Then Jude went back to work on his essay on Electricity: Open and Closed Circuits.

Then 25 minutes later the bell rang to signal for the end of the day and the beginning of the weekend. Everyone rushed out of the class room and headed out the doors to the buses and their bikes and cars. More than half of the kids just lingered around the atrium and chatted with each other about what they were going to do that weekend. Renie was looking for her friend's Tai and Rika because the three of them were all on the same bus together. They may not live that close to each other but whenever the three got the chance they would go to each other's houses or go to the mall or see a movie together.

As Tai, Rika and Renie were boarding the bus, Renie saw Jude skateboarding down the parking lot and off the school property. She wished she knew where he lived so that maybe they could hangout sometime during their weekend but as for now she didn't know. But she would find out eventually. Just as she sat down in her bus seat next to Rika and Tai, she remembered her note given to her from Jude. Renie then reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the note. Rika and Tai looked at it with curiosity and awe. Rika said "Ooh Renie has a note from someone! I wonder who it's from." Then Tai shouted out "I bet it's from that new guy Jude Xavier!" Renie just sighed and said "Yes it's from Jude and it's personal, I haven't even read it yet myself." "I am moving to another seat so I can read this in private, no offense guys!" Renie told her friends. Renie then got up and moved to the back of the bus and sat in an empty seat in the far back where no one usually sat.

Renie then opened her note and read these words from Jude; "Renie I loved talking with you at lunch. You have a wonderful dream and an amazingly pure heart. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend. Even though I barely truly know anything about you, I feel like I have known you from an entirely different lifetime. Please forgive me if that sounds in any way creepy. In this note I have written my Phone # and Address. My phone number is "905-785-8457 and my address is: West Shinjuku gate 2547, Hazate Street. My house number is 3467. If you want to hang out sometime this weekend let me know and I will be there. I am working tonight but I will be home at 7:00pm, so give me a call then. You are the most amazing girl in the whole school. Your beauty shines like the stars in the heavens. You are a rose in the heavenly Garden of Eden. I hope we can become great and close friends. I will always be here for you. You are my flowery friend and I am your knight in armor. Be safe and true M'lady!" Sincerely: Jude Xavier!

About half an hour later the school bus reached Renie's neighborhood and so Rika, Tai and Renie said goodbye to each other and said they would call each other that night or tomorrow so that they could hang out tonight or on Saturday. Renie then got off the bus at her stop and waved goodbye to her Renie was walking down the street to her house, she thought about all that had happen to her during her day. She was excited to find that a new and unusual yet cool level-headed guy wanted to be friends with her.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the car coming straight at her. In a split second her body automatically reacted and she did a 5 foot leap and did a back flip and landed on the sidewalk on the far side of the street. She was able to do this because was an excellent gymnast. It's a good thing that she reacted so quickly otherwise she would have been seriously hurt.

The driver stopped his car and got out to see if this young girl was alright. He said "Ms. Are you alright? I am so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Please forgive me. If there is anything I can do for you please let me know! Here is my business card." Renie took a look at the card as the man got back into his car; waved and drove off down the street and rounded the card read: "Mr. Kiyando Suzuki. Talent Agent of Star Talents Agency located in South Shinjuku." Renie was shocked because she realized her day just got that much better for her. Renie was having the best day of her life and couldn't wait to tell her older meatball head of a cousin Serena and her Aunt.

As soon as Renie reached her house she went through the backyard and went in the screen door and called out to see if anyone was waited for a response and then went straight to her room to put her school stuff away and go on her as she reached her bedroom door her aunt came out of the bathroom and said hello to her. Her aunt asked Renie "How was your day sweetie?Do you have any homework for the weekend? Because if you do, you know it has to be done first before you can relax and make plans with any of your friends!" Renie replied "Yes Auntie I know the routine! I only have some math and English homework, but I promise to get it done either before or after dinner tonight!" Then Renie entered her room and closed the door and went on the computer to talk with her friends Tai and Rika.

Renie then changed into her comfortable home clothes and logged on to her computer. Her plan was to as soon as she finished her homework to give Jude a call and talk to him for an hour or so and see if he had any plans for the weekend. Renie couldn't wait to give Jude a call and talk to him some more. He was such an interesting guy to her and he really seemed to want to be her friend and as did she want him to be her she also felt some other feelings about him. The kind of feelings that you get when you really like someone but you can't openly tell that person or anyone else and not even your family or closest friends.

But as for now she would have to hold those feelings back and inside. Renie didn't want to wreck her new friendship with Jude before it even started. Renie knew that if she did something that would mess up her new friendship with Jude, she would never be able to forgive herself. Renie signed on to her computer and went on her MSN hotmail chat and waited to see if Rika or Tai were on and also so she could check her emails. In her in email Inbox she had 456 emails and 27 pieces of Junk mail.

Just then she heard her cousin Serena come in the front door downstairs and say "Hello" to her aunt. Serena then came upstairs and knocked on Renie's bedroom door. Renie responded by shouting "Go away Meatball-head! I am busy." Then Serena ignored Renie's response and came in the room anyway. Serena then asked Renie "Hey Pipsqueak how was your day at school and did anything exciting happen today?"Then Renie replied by saying "We got a new student in my classes today and he is really cute and really cool and down to earth. His name is Jude Xavier!"

Renie also said "He gave me his phone number and address and said he wants to hang out sometime." Serena made a snickering and teasing face and said "OOH Renie has a boyfriend!" Renie slammed her fists against her computer desk and shouted "He is not my boyfriend, he is just a friend." She also said "I barely know him and I only like him as a friend." Serena just sneered and said "Yeah sure, whatever!" Then turned and walked out of the room and went downstairs. Renie just sighed and said "Why do I have such a Meatball-head for a cousin!" But then she went back to her computer to continue her conversation with her friends and start her thought to herself that the sooner she got her homework done the sooner she could give Jude a call and they could talk for as long as they wanted. Renie was so excited and impatient because she couldn't wait to give Jude a call that she couldn't sit still and finish her work.

So she got up and decided to read her anime book called "DeathNote" but she couldn't even sit still long enough to get through the first page. So she decided to play her Nintendo DS and her favorite anime game. But she quit after her first death on the 1st level. Then she went back on the computer and decided to spin around in her spinning chair and make herself dizzy.

15 minutes later she got back to work and within an hour and a half she finally finished her English homework and made the decision to go down stairs and get a snack. So she made her way down to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. Then after she finished her sandwich which took about 10 minutes, she went back up to her room to finish her last 3 math pages. She figured this would take about an hour to do, so she sat down and got straight to work.

But Renie was so tired from her day at school and now doing all this homework that she fell into a deep sleep. She began to dream about the image that she saw at school when she was walking over to Jude's table in the cafeteria. In her dream she saw the infinite universe and she saw all the planets in her own home planet's solar system. Then she saw the moon as it came closer to her and then finally she landed on its surface. She walked around the landscape for what felt like hours until finally she came upon a huge crystal and celestial castle that had huge spires and doors and towers.

She quietly and quickly walked up to the massive doors and knocked on them. She held back in fear of expecting someone to shout "Who's there?" but the doors just open by themselves. So she went inside and came to a huge marble staircase and so she decided to climb those stairs and see where they would lead her. She traveled down a long hallway for about what felt like several hours until finally she came upon what seemed to be a large throne room. Just as soon as she entered and was walking to the two throne chairs, she heard someone call out her name. So she looked around to see if anyone was there, but all she could see was darkness. Then she heard someone call her name again, so she looked around the room again.

Then all of the sudden she saw a figure of a person who resembled Jude on a tapestry wall flag. She went over to inspect it and saw that it did look a lot like him. She blinked her eyes once to see if she was seeing things but she was wrong. This figure was real and it scared her. She gently touched it and felt it old like an old photograph, but smooth like silk. She was about to study it some more when all of the sudden she was sent flying back down the hall and out of the castle and back into deep space. When she stopped her flight she realized she was back in her own room. She knew that now she was awake and she saw that she been asleep for 2 hours and she also noticed her math homework was done.

Now since she was done her work she decided to give Jude a call and tell him of her strange dream and ask him for his opinion of what it might mean and tell him that this was her second time of seeing this strange the two of them would be able to figure this dream out together.

END CHAPTER!

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER: #2

Stay tuned for the next installment of SAILOR MOON: SX


End file.
